


You're an Idiot, Jim

by littlemissgiggles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys Being Idiots, Dirty Talk, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, that becomes resolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissgiggles/pseuds/littlemissgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Jim and Bones were meant for each other- but it just takes them a few extra nudges to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“You’re an idiot, Jim.” Leonard growled fondly- not that the word ‘fondly’ would ever be applied to him by a casual observer- as he combed through Jim’s hair, separating the strands of hair from the mysterious _gloop_ he’d managed to get through it. “I feel like a goddam chimp.”

“Well, you’re definitely hotter than one.” Jim grinned, turning his head to wink cheekily at his friend before Bones slapped him upside the head gently and he turned his head back, grumbling about grumpy Southern doctors.

“What is this shit anyway, Jim?” Leonard grumbled. “Please don’t tell me now I was supposed to be wearing gloves. I assumed anything covering your head was safe enough, but knowing you...”

“Oh, it’s just some compound that Spock was playing with in the science labs.” Jim replied airily, and Bones snorted at his lack of concern for things like this. “He said it was completely harmless, if a little pungent.”

“Pungent’s right.” Leonard grumbled. "And how did you know you weren't going to be allergic to this shit, hm?"

"Bones..." Jim whined. "Come on. I'm fine."

"I'm tempted to jab you with an antihistamine anyway. In case of a delayed response." Leonard growled the threat out, finally teasing out the last bright red glob, thankfully without having to cut any of his hair off. Jim would _not_ have appreciated that. 

“Aw, you’re finished?” Jim asked, obviously disappointed with the lack of attention he was being shown as Leonard reached over to drop the comb into the bucket of disinfectant he'd filled the moment Jim had come to him with his hair dripping into his eyes. “You know, that was an ordeal…”

“Shut up, kid.” Leonard rolled his eyes, rinsing off his fingers and settling back into his chair. He dug his fingers into Jim’s head, knowing exactly what he wanted. He could have _sworn_ he heard Jim _purr_ when his thumbs dug into the right spot at the base of his skull that he knew helped Jim relax. He’d been bribed, coerced, extorted and blackmailed into giving Jim enough of them that he knew which spots got him to  _really_ let go. Leonard didn't begrudge him this, though- he was under so much pressure, he needed something to help him unwind sometimes.

“ _God_ , Bones, you’ve got magic hands.” Jim groaned, and Leonard indulged himself in a small smile. After all, Jim’s eyes were closed. It surprised him that Jim wasn’t more vocal whenever he managed to get Bones to do this for him.

“Dammit, Jim, you’re so tight.” Leonard growled, moving his hands down to Jim’s neck. It was full of knots and tension; while that wasn’t surprising as he _was_ the captain of the Fleet’s newest and best spaceship, he needed to sort this out before it became an actual problem.

“That’s what _he_ said.” Jim quipped, snuffling to himself.

Leonard muttered something that sounded vaguely amused and vaguely like ‘damn well incorrigible’. “You need to find another way to relax, kid. This isn't going to keep cutting it- I can feel knots in your damn _head_.”

“I’ve got a brilliant way to relax.” Jim wriggled his eyebrows, and Leonard caught the motion in the mirror to the side. “I’m going out with Gaila tonight. She was telling me about one of her friends, and I didn't know what to say. I mean, I know she's Orion so she knows more about these things than me, and I was probably more of a sounding board than anything else, but her friend's having these major issues with this guy that's getting too serious, and I don't really know what advice to give her..."

“From the king of one-night stands? _Shocking_.” Bones chuckled, scratching his fingers through Jim's head and watching as some more of the tension melted out of him.

“Shut up. So what do you think?” Jim asked, pulling away and turning enough to see his friend’s face. Bones thought about it for a while before answering with a shrug.

“If he gets too clingy, this friend of Gaila's can just break up with him. Neat, simple, easy.” he shrugged, motioning for Jim to turn around again. He did, but some of the tension was back. 

“Why are you so callous?” Jim asked, sounding a little frustrated. “She can’t do that if he starts getting attached. It’s not _fair_.”

“And it’s fairer to him to keep stringing the poor boy along?” Leonard asked, shaking his head. “I see where you’re coming from, Jim, but honesty is the most important part of a relationship. Lying will only make it worse, believe me.”

“What do you mean?” Jim asked with a small frown. "You keep saying things like that, but you never..."

Leonard hesitated. “I don't want to talk about this right now, Jim.” He replied finally, hoping that Jim wouldn't push it. Jim turned around and looked at him carefully for a few moments, but could tell that pushing Bones wasn't going to end well. 

Jim shrugged. “Okay, Bones. I’ve got to get ready, though. Thanks!”

And Jim rushed out the door. Leonard glanced at the chronometer and rolled his eyes; a rather too-often used gesture around his friend. He crossed the room and poured himself a generous glass of the good bourbon.

He was used to the inane questions, the requests for relationship advice (from _him_ of all people?), the cheeky grins and the innuendos. Those were just things you had to get used to when you spent a lot of time around Jim.

No, the reason he was drinking was because he wasn’t used to the flash of jealousy at a mention of Gaila’s name, or the slow curl of arousal at Jim’s appreciation.

_Dammit, man, you’re straight…_

~*~

“Engineering to Kirk.”

Jim’s eyes snapped up, and then softened in apology when he saw Gaila looking at him expectantly. “There you are. What’s the matter?”

Jim sighed.  Gaila had never believed in pussyfooting around _anything_ , especially once she’d been in your bed. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just tired.”

Gaila started coughing. “And I guess I’m allergic to your bullshit.”

“Original.”

“I try. Well?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Jim sighed. After all, he wasn’t even really sure what it was himself.

“Does she know?”

“ _What_?”

Gaila sighed impatiently. “James Kirk, you are a fantastic captain and an even better lay, but you are absolutely dense about some things. The pheromones rolling off you are _brilliant_.” She winked, having almost purred that last sentence. “So who are they for? Because I sure as hell know they’re not for me.”

“I… I don’t know.” Jim replied, surprised that Gaila had almost immediately figured out what had been bothering him for a while.

“Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy.” Gaila tutted, shaking her head. “I told you a long time ago that I thought I loved you; that was because I wasn’t used to the pheromones that I was producing. Turns out I was just getting _exactly_ what I needed. Since then, I’ve been able to refine all this down to rather a fine art. Sometimes it’s _really_ disturbing, but sometimes it’s easy to tell. Now, when you’re with me, it’s all heat and lust and I’ve got to admit it’s pretty amazing. When you’ve been with _her_ , though, it’s… softer. It’s good, Jim.”

“But… there _is_ no-one…” Jim shook his head, frowning. At that, Gaila brightened even more, if that was even possible.

“Ooh, Jimmy, there is!” she squealed, clapping her hands together. “And I’m going to figure out exactly who it is!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim starts realising exactly who he wants...

“What the hell’s wrong with you, kid?” Bones snarled, obviously not very happy at having been woken. Jim winced; McCoy on a good day was hell to deal with when he woke up, let alone when he’d been drinking and some idiot roused him in the middle of gamma shift when he’d been working twenty hours straight until only hours before.

“Sorry, Bones.” Jim replied, and looked so forlorn that Bones couldn’t help wondering what had the kid in such a state. He gestured to the couch. “You mind?”

“Dammit, Jim.” Bones growled, trying to find the energy to get up and offer Jim the bed like a true Southern gentleman. He was going to do it, he really was…

“The couch is _fine_ , Bones.” Jim fussed; they’d been through this routine enough that Jim knew Bones was about to complain about being woken ‘in the middle of the _goddamn_ night, Jim- and don’t open your mouth because I don’t care what damn nuisance names they’ve got for it, we may as well call it night’ to make his friend a bed up.

He was almost starting to miss the days at the academy when they’d shared a dorm room; it had been much simpler then. _Almost_.

“What are you even doing in here?” Bones muttered, letting his head fall back onto the pillow once he’d seen that Jim was settling on the couch. “Weren’t you with Gaila?”

“Yeah.” Jim replied, and Bones waited. He knew that wasn’t the end of it or he’d be in his captain’s quarters… going down that road wasn’t a good idea right now. “She called me out on something and said it wasn’t fair to me to keep going with this if I didn’t know what I wanted.”

“ _She_ dumped _you_?” Bones asked incredulously, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“She didn’t _dump_ me, Bones.” Jim snapped, and Bones immediately felt bad. He waited a few moments before sitting up.

“Come here, then, Jim.” Bones grumbled, patting the space next to him. There was no movement from the couch, but he knew Jim hadn’t fallen asleep.

This wasn’t exactly unusual for them; after a night out, they often ended up in the same bed. Or when either of them had had a hard day. Or… well, Bones felt protective over Jim, and it was easier to feel like he was doing something for him when Jim obviously relaxed the moment he slipped in next to him.

“Jim… you know you’re going to end up over here. Just get your ass in bed.”

“Kinky.” He heard and rolled his eyes so hard he was sure Jim would _hear_ it as the captain got up. “Bones…”

“What did she say?” he asked, shuffling over even more so Jim could climb in. Once they were settled he nudged Jim.

“She said there was someone else.” Jim sighed, wincing when he realised what that sounded like- for very good reasons, Bones was incredibly anti-cheating. Jocelyn had wrecked him in more than one way, but Jim suspected it was also the Southern gentleman in him that he tried so hard to hide.

“What? I know she’s Orion, but…”

“No, Bones.” Jim interrupted, a warm feeling in his stomach at his friend’s indignation. “She said something about pheromones… apparently she can tell I like someone else.”

“Who?” Bones asked, frowning. Jim shared almost too much with him; it wasn’t normal to find out that he’d been hiding something from him.

“I don’t know.” Jim replied, obviously frustrated. “She said she could smell the pheromones, but I don’t know who she could be talking about. I mean… she’s the only one I’ve been with since I’ve been on the ship, and you know that. Mainly because it’s against the rules to be with anyone here, and I know she’d never tell. But I spend the rest of my time with the bridge crew or with you… I don’t know who it could be…”

Bones sighed. “Don’t worry; she’ll figure it out, even if you don’t. She’s good with things like that. In fact, Gaila mentioned that she had something to do with getting Spock and Uhura together- if she can tell what a _Vulcan_ ’s feeling, she’ll sure as hell be able to read you. _I_ can almost read you, you broadcast everything so damn clear.”

“That’s what I’m scared of.” Jim joked. Again, Bones was quiet for a few moments. He knew Jim would continue. “What if she’s wrong, Bones? It’s made me think… my parents met when they were at the academy together. What if I never have that? What if I miss my chance?”

“Jim, you’re a bright, attractive young man. Hell, you’re the youngest captain in Starfleet history, and it’s of the _Enterprise_. I don’t think you should be worrying.” Bones replied, having been through this with Jim enough that he knew what to say to at least slightly mollify him. Granted, this mood usually came on when he was drunk, but not exclusively.

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim replied, and Bones rolled his eyes. Typical. Jim started snoring slightly and snuggled further into Bones. Bones rolled his eyes when he realised that Jim had fallen asleep almost immediately. Typical.

Because it was dark, and because Jim was asleep, he allowed himself a small smile as Jim curled further into him.

~*~

“Fuck…” Bones grumbled when he blinked his eyes open. He was just thankful that he consistently rose before Jim, and that Jim was a heavy enough sleeper that he could probably get out of bed without… oh shit…

Bones closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to figure out what to do. He’d woken up wrapped around Jim, and this was made even worse now that Jim was bucking back into him, straight into his rather prominent arousal.

He pulled back slightly and almost choked when a hand snaked back and _goddamn touched_ him. “Jim…”

It started moving and _dear lord_ that felt good… “Jim!”

“S’matter, Bones?” Jim asked, turning to face him before he realised. “Oh, shit… sorry, Bones, I didn’t…”

“Hands, Jim.” Bones managed, feeling like the breath was being forced from his lungs. “Goddammit, man, move your hands!”

“Sorry…” Jim replied, pulling his hands back and rolling over so violently that he fell off the bed. Before he could stop himself, Bones started laughing.

“You alright down there, kid?”

“Shut up.” Jim growled. “Your fault.”

Jim tended not to speak in full sentences until he’d had enough coffee.

“ _Your_ fault.” Bones countered. “Just because you didn’t get laid last night…”

“Shut up.” Jim repeated and Bones chuckled.

“I’ll get you your coffee.”

Half an hour later, Jim was more or less coherent. And the moment he thought about what had happened that morning, a sudden clarity hit him, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. He’d never been entirely straight, he was Jim Kirk- up for anything, try everything once- and that had never bothered him… but suddenly, he realised that the reason he hadn’t pulled away immediately that morning was because of how much he _liked_ it.

He watched Bones, and realised that they’d been living together since they started at the Academy. They’d always been Jim-and-Bones, and god help you if you called McCoy Bones, unless you were Jim. In which case Jim just got jabbed with a hypo (which he probably needed anyway). The new realisation came with new appreciation. Bones had never been shy around Jim, but Jim had never really looked.

Now, though… watching Bones clear away the dishes, he started looking. He swallowed as his mouth went dry, never having realised how attractive his best friend was. He’d just never looked at him like that. Shirtless, in soft black sweatpants he’d been sleeping in, hair still tousled, he looked good enough to eat.

He was in a _lot_ of trouble.

“Get your ass into gear, Kirk, you’re going to be late.” Bones grumbled.

“What are you, my wife?” Jim teased, falling into their old routine easily, as conflicted as he was underneath the façade.

Bones chuckled. “Oh, no, darlin’. _You’d_ be the wife.”

Yeah. A _lot_ of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

“You figured it out.” Gaila grinned, swinging her legs off the biobed. She’d been injured in one of Scotty’s hare-brained schemes, though in typical Gaila fashion, she didn’t seem to mind. Jim had come to see her as soon as he’d been able.

“Doesn’t mean I like it.” Jim growled, scowling at her. The concern had lasted all of five seconds, until he knew that she was fine.

“He feels the same, you know. Just drag him into his office, lock the door, get on your knees and…”

“Gaila!” Jim exclaimed, looking around. He didn’t quite blush, but he certainly didn’t want her to finish that sentence. Her filthy mouth might be an advantage in bed, but here…

“Do it, or you’re going to push him to do something stupid. Call it a favour. I can’t function properly with all these pheromones floating around. You do know what they do to me, right? This sexual tension… it makes me _really_ frustrated, Jim. I’m the best engineer down there. You don’t want me distracted, do you?”

“This angle’s not going to work, Gaila.” Jim said firmly.

“Alright.” Gaila smirked, pulling Jim closer. She brought her mouth to his ear and started whispering the _filthiest_ things about Bones. He’d never heard her talk like _this_ before.

“Jesus.” Jim growled, pulling back. He looked a little flushed, and on closer inspection, his pupils were completely blown.

“I _will_ continue.” Gaila threatened.

“Oh for goodness’ sake.” Jim grumbled, pulling the curtain aside. Gaila watched in glee as Jim took Bones by the arm in the middle of checking up on an ensign who had been injured in the same accident and pulled him into his office.

“What’s the problem now?” Chapel asked, raising her eyebrows at Gaila.

“Oh, nothing. I expect Leonard’s in a bit of trouble though.” She tried to adopt a doleful expression, but the roll of Christine’s eyes showed her she hadn’t been successful.

Her grin spread wider as she heard Bones’ office door lock.

~*~

“Jim, what the…”

“Shut up, Bones.” Jim growled, pushing him against the wall and kissing him fiercely. Bones barely had a chance to respond before Kirk was sliding down his body and fishing him out of his pants.

“Jim, get off me!” Bones shouted, pushing at Jim- a token resistance until Jim’s mouth closed around the head of his rapidly hardening cock and his hands moved to the other man’s hair, letting his own head fall against the wall. “Jim…”

“Don’t pretend you don’t want this.” Jim said, pumping his friend’s shaft. “Having Gaila around can be a pain in the ass, but at least she can make a thing or two clearer.”

“Jim…”

“It’s you, Bones. We’ve both been stupid. It’s _you_.” Jim looked up at him, and seeing Jim on his knees, his blue eyes sparkling as he smirked up at him, Bones lost any resistance, and any misgivings about the possible complications fled.

He _did_ manage to flash a smirk down at his friend without saying anything, knowing it would drive Jim absolutely mad. He made a questioning noise, his mouth full of cock, and Bones just winked before groaning and letting his head fall back.

“Bones? If there’s something funny, I think I should know…” Jim pulled off with an absolutely obscene noise, and kept up the pressure with his hand, just enough to maintain Bones’ arousal, but not nearly enough for anything more.

“Knew you’d be the wife.” Bones chuckled, looking down again to see Jim’s mouth drop open before he threw his head back and laughed.

“Damn, Bones…” he shook his head. “We’ll discuss this later…”

He engulfed Bones’ cock again, breathing through the nose and getting as much of it in as he could. He hummed around it, knowing Bones would be proud of himself when (if) he ever admitted that Bones’ cock was the largest he’d ever blown. He groaned in satisfaction when he felt his friend’s hands on his head.

Bones looked down, desperately resisting the urge to thrust into Jim’s mouth… hot and wet and _tight_ and goddammit he really should be allowed to thrust… he lost it and let his hips buck, squeezing his eyes shut and expecting Jim to stop. He’d blown it, just like that one time Jocelyn had tried… but instead, Jim moaned. He opened his eyes and looked down, thrusting again. Jim was _enjoying_ this.

After a few moments, Jim had relaxed his throat enough for Bones to properly start fucking his mouth. After only a couple more minutes, Bones pulled out. “Going to come, Jim.” He panted, warning him.

“So?” Jim growled, diving back towards Bones’ cock.

“You don’t mind?” he asked.

“Talk later.” Jim rolled his eyes, and Bones was about to start laughing at Jim’s desperation until it was cut off by the feeling of coming down Jim’s throat.

“Damn.” Bones said, his voice gravelly. He looked down at Jim, who was looking very pleased with himself. “What about you?”

At that, Jim flushed a deep red and looked down at his hands. “I… er…”

Bones chuckled as he pulled his pants back up. “Goddammit, kid, you got to learn more control. Next time you come in your pants before I get a chance at your cock, you’re going to know all about it. Now come here.”

He dragged Jim to his feet, and while it had started with Jim seducing Bones, Bones had quickly turned into the dominant one. Jim grinned as Bones cupped his face and leant in for a gentle kiss that quickly became heated.

“I’ve got patients to see, Jim.” Bones growled, pulling away and putting his ‘doctor’ mode back on. “Get out of my way.”

“Bones…” Jim said nervously, and he turned to see Jim looking worried.

“Idiot, I’m not letting you away from me.” Bones snorted. “See you tonight. Your quarters, and you’re paying for dinner.”

“Yes, sir.” Jim winked, suddenly brightening.

“See you later, darlin’.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! RL been kicking my ass, sorry I haven't been around... but here's a little bit more for everyone. Thanks for all your lovely messages!

Bones couldn’t help it. He _knew_ that even if they’d had the exclusivity talk, Gaila would always be different and, if he was honest with himself, he wouldn’t be averse to some of her naughtier ideas. However, he didn’t expect _this_.

Striding away from the corridor where he’d seen Jim kissing his ex-girlfriend, he headed straight for Jim’s quarters, deciding to wait there for Jim to return. As it turned out, he didn’t have long to wait before Jim came whistling into the room.

Before the younger man knew what was going on, he was pinned to his own door with a forearm held across his throat. The only thing that stopped him from reacting (very violently) was the very familiar scent, followed by the very familiar eyes currently glaring at him from no more than a couple of inches away.

“You _really_ think I wouldn’t find out?” he asked dangerously, seeing comprehension dawn in Jim’s eyes.

“Bones, I was going to tell you…”

“I came in your mouth and watched the cum dribble down your chin when you couldn’t quite take it all, and then you go kiss Gaila with that mouth?” Bones asked, pressing his forearm tighter to Jim’s windpipe.

“She liked it!” Jim choked out, pushing Bones away a little and adopting a small smirk. “She wanted to _taste_ you, Bones. Said she’d never had the chance and why waste it.”

Bones snorted. “One, the girl’s never been interested, that’s your department. Two, don’t make things up, Jim, you blew me hours ago.”

Jim shrugged. “She said she could taste you, although a live sample would obviously be better…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Jim.” Bones growled when Jim pushed his hips towards him. “You can’t _seriously_ be turned on right now.”

“What? You’re hot, you’re all pressed up against me all sweaty and flustered, your accent thickens when you’re angry… and you’re _really_ hot when you’re possessive.” Jim replied, thrusting against his friend again.

“Oh, dear lord, Jim. _Everything_ damn well turns you on, doesn’t it? I swear to god, if I find you in the shower touching yourself and poking bruises I gave you…”

“You think _I’m_ sick? You’re the one who gets off on giving me those bruises.” Jim accused, and the dark flush of his friend’s face told him he was right. “You’re just as much of a secret deviant as I am, aren’t you?”

“I can match you kink for kink, Jimmy.” He leaned forward so he could rasp into Jim’s ear. “But I don’t think you want to find out just what I was planning for you, so I think you’d best apologise _right now_.”

Jim considered this, for all of a split second, before realising that his explanation had seemingly been enough for Bones, and whatever punishment he’d devised now would be more about fun and mutual enjoyment than actual _punishment_ , no matter how much he may deserve it. “Hey, Bones? Fuck you.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, sugar.” Bones winked before steering Jim towards the bed with a hand on the back of his neck. “Face down, pillow under your hips. Don’t make me tie you up.”

While his voice was amused, it was also firm, and Jim knew that he wouldn’t tolerate anything less than full compliance. Not that he was going to test him. Last time he’d ended up with three hypos to the neck. Bones was _fond_ of those.

“Good. Ever done this before? No wisecracks.” Bones’ voice was surprisingly close and surprisingly thick. Jim shivered.

“Yeah, Bones, of course I have.” Jim mumbled.

“Good, then you’ve undoubtedly done this before.” He replied, and Jim felt something fall onto the bed beside him. “Prepare yourself and don’t move. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Jim heard the bathroom door hiss shut and was surprised for a few moments. He wondered what Bones would do if he came back and Jim hadn’t moved, but not for long. This was _fun_. He didn’t want to push Bones to get angry, as hot as that had been.

He picked up the lube and squirted a liberal amount on his right hand, using the left to make sure his fingers were well-covered.

By the time Bones came back out of the bathroom, Jim wasn’t quite sure what he was meant to be doing; it hadn’t taken him long to prepare himself, and he was getting sick of waiting. He started absent-mindedly pulling on his cock, grinning at how much of a turn-on ‘angry-Bones’ had been.

“Hands off.” Bones barked, voice harsh. Jim’s hand immediately fell away, before he could even think to protest at how unfair the command was. “Good boy…”

“Fuck off, Bones.” Jim tried to scrabble back some of the dignity he’d lost, ignoring the fact that he was ass-up on Bones’ bed after sticking his fingers inside himself, imagining his boyfriend’s dick.

“Shh, darlin’.” He felt Bones’ warm hand sliding down his spine. “Don’t need to pretend with me, do you? Pretty little boy, all spread out for me. You like havin’ your face mashed down in the pillows like that, don’t you? Like spreadin’ yourself for me, makin’ sure I got enough room to work…”

Jim couldn’t help but whimper a little. Bones’ voice was so possessive, it was like he knew that Jim was his, and nothing could take that away from him. He was right, of course, but… Jim had _never_ had that security before. It was as comforting as it was hot.

“That’s my boy. What should I do first?” Bones’ hand kept trailing over his back. He arched it slightly, knowing it made his ass look great. Bones just chuckled at him. “Oh, sweetheart, you look good enough to eat. In fact…”

Jim yelped as he felt something wet at the base of his spine, realising almost immediately that it was Bones’ tongue. He stopped breathing, head spinning slightly as the tongue danced down further. _No way._ Bones was a doctor, he knew how filthy…

Jim gasped and grabbed the headboard as Bones’ hands clamped down on Jim’s hips, keeping him in place as he licked a wide stripe up him. “You like that, Jimmy?”

“Bones…” Jim choked out, unable to say anything else. Bones’ answering chuckle was low, dark, and sweet… with just a little exciting edge of danger. After all, Jim had never exactly been one for convention.

“What to do with you now, hm?” Bones chuckled, hands starting to roam again. “What do you think, Jim? What should I make you do for me?”

“Anything.” Jim gasped, wanting any contact Bones was willing to give him.

“Dangerous promise to make, sweetheart.” Bones chuckled again. “I can be vindictive when I want to be.”

The stray thought wandered through Jim’s mind that he had no idea how Joss had ever left this behind. His ass was stinging from Bones’ hand slapping down onto it before he’d even realised he’d said it out loud.

“Jim, you ever bring her up in bed again and I will leave the room, understand?” this time it was less friendly, and Jim nodded eagerly. He knew better than that, he did. Bones’ hand smoothed over the mark, and his voice warmed again. “Alright. Now… what exactly did Gaila say to you?”


End file.
